A protein that couples the photic bleaching of rhodopsin to the activation of cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterase has been purified to homogeneity and characterized. The protein binds either GDP or GTP and an exchange of GDP with GTP is catalyzed by opsin. The protein complexed with GTP but not with GDP activates phosphodiesterase.